Strange Name, Strange Relatives
by Faller
Summary: When the baddest kid in school is sent to Gravity Falls as a punishment, She meets a family member she never knew existed. A one-shot. Might turn into something more


There was a crackle as the speakers came on in our room. Then there was a voice, a familiar, nagging voice that spoke,"We need Atara Zweiner to come to the office immediately." There was another crackle that signalled she had hung up.

I raised my head at the mentioning of my name. Kids in my class made "oooo"-ing noises. "She got caught this time!," I heard some kid remark as I packed my things and headed for the door. I just smiled and walked out.

On my to the office, I couldn't help but to wonder what I had done. I haven't done anything...well, lately, that is. It was the last day of school and a sense of excitement floated around school. It didn't matter what classroom you walked into, the feeling was there, pushing you on through the day with only one word that floated in your mind; summer.

I opened the door to the office. A very familiar smell of printing ink and old papers stung my nose. I walked up to the desk. "Principal wanted to see me?"

The attendant look up at me through thick glasses. "Ah yes. Have a seat."

I sat down in the chairs that faced the desk. It was seventh period. Wonder why they called me. Not that I have any problem with skipping math class but I don't think I've done anything wrong lately.

"Am I in trouble?," I asked the lady at the desk. She put down the papers she was reading and gave me a hard stare.

"When are you _not_ in trouble." She picked the papers back up and held them close to her face.

"But it's the last day of schoooooollll!," I groaned, slumping in my chair. "You can't let me off the hook just this once?"

"First of all, it's not my decision," she said, without looking up from her papers. "Second, it's too late. We already called your mom."

I felt my jaw drop. "What! You can't do that! My mom still thinks I'm the good little kid I was in the fifth grade!"

"Oops," the attendant said carelessly.

At that moment, my mom walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I was a little confused by the call. You just told me to come down here but.. Atara, are you in trouble?"

I laughed. "Of course I'm not in trouble. They must be congratulating me on my hard work"

The attendant laughed like she had never laughed before. "Yeah right. You know why your here. You have a record." She sat up adjusting her glasses. "A criminal record."

My mom was shocked. "You have a criminal record?!"

"What? No I don't have a criminal record," I said quickly. "It's not like a committed murder or anything like that."

"That's the one thing you haven't done here at our campus" the attendant grumbled. "Lord knows what you do out of school."

I place my head in my hands. She was making it seem worse that it really is.

My mom still looked shock but that quickly turned to anger. "Have you really been that bad all this time and you didn't tell me!?"

Upon hearing the yelling, the principal stepped out of her office. "Let's take this in my office, shall we?"

* * *

"I have called you here, Mrs. Zweiner, to discuss you daughter's inexcusable behavior." Principal Bower spoke calmly with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"You may or my not be aware of this, but we hold her accountable for vandalizing school property, thefts of school food and drinks, lighting fire on school property-"

"Hey, that was an accident" I interrupted in my own defense.

My mom looked at me half shocked, half angry. "You did all of these things? How did I not know about all of this?!"

She was beginning to yell now and to make things worse, principal Bower continued the list. "Skipping class, entering the men's bathroom-"

"You went in the boys bathroom!?" Mom yelled. "Why in the world did you go in there!?"

"She painted the entire boys bathroom pink" principal Bower answered for me with no emotion in her voice.

Mom was furious. "That's it. I've heard enough. " She looked at me "You are in so much trouble when you get home!"

* * *

"You do know I'm grounding you for the whole summer" Mom said, not looking up from the road.

"What! You can't do that!" I yelled from the back seat of our car.

"Yes, I can. I'm your mother and its my job to punish you." There was a long silence before she spoke up again "Why did you do all that? You used to be so good..."

I sat there in silence. It was true. I used to be the best kid in school. I got tired of everyone calling me a goody goody so I guess I just...stopped being one.

"I wish I could give you a harsher punishment, but..." Mom never finished her sentence. The entire car ride after that was silent.

* * *

I sat on my bed, looking around my room. My parents were quietly discussing my punishment in the kitchen. Every once and a while, I'd catch bits of their conversation through the thin walls of my room.

"...we can't just leave her there with someone she doesn't know..."

"...haven't talked to him since the wedding..."

"...give him a call..."

After a while, my dad entered my room.

"Pack your bags. Your going on a trip."

* * *

They made me take the bus. All the way to Oregon. With noting but my bags of clothes to last me all summer and a little money in my pocket, they sent me away. They gave me an old wedding picture of my mom and dad getting married, with a lot of relatives standing next to each other. At the end of one row, they circled a young man with a red sharpie. They told me that was my uncle. The man I was going to stay with...all...summer...long in an old, boring town called Gravity Falls.

After countless of hours on the bus, I finally arrived to my destination. I stepped off the bus and thanked the bus driver. He threw the door shut and drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

I looked around. The town was old along with some of the residents walking down the cracked sidewalk. I sighed. I was screwed. Boring summer, here I come.

I looked down at the photo in my hands. There was an address written on the back and I was left to find it.

* * *

It was late when I found the house I would be staying at. I double checked the address. I guess this was the place.

I walked up the walk way to the porch and I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited a while, then a fat man opened the door.

"Who are you?," he asked narrowing his eyes. I looked down at the wedding picture. I began to doubt that this man was the same in the picture.

"I'm Atara... I think I'm your niece..."

The fat man smiled. "Atara! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" He turned around and yelled,"Gideon! Get down here and meet your cousin!"

_Gideon?,_ I thought. Soon a fat, short boy appeared next to his dad.

"Hello, cousin," he said with an evil smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know I should be writing my other fanfiction, but I have artist block so I wrote this to help me out of it! ...but I don't think it worked...**


End file.
